Doomed Love
by Hikari Neykka Tanlc
Summary: Aisha meets a troublesome Add and ends up falling in love with him. However, a twist of fate plays its hand and her love was shattered to pieces. Now, another Add comes into play but was this finally going to be happily ever after? Or will this be a forever doomed relationship... This story is more of a game-character and player-use view.
1. Meeting and Mischief

The wedding bells rang and Alliexya, the Aisha, stood along with the crowd of invited guests as Spera walked the aisle. Sure enough, the groom was nervous. This was a day that Klarck, the Chung and leader of the household, and Spera, the Eve he met, had been planning for. Although Spera's peers were against their relationship, that didn't stop them from going through with this wedding. With Glave handling the wedding vows, the wedding turned out really fun and interesting. There were funny comments exchanged and everyone had a good time.

As the wedding ended, everyone stayed to chat with the bride and groom, enjoying the joyous event. However, at the sidelines, Alliexya fumbles her wand around, ready to use her restraint magic as Kritt and Claytte, the black sheep of the family, was creating their usual mischief. It was evident that it's in their blood to do such mischief, taking up the jobs of Crimson Avenger and Diabolical Esper but that didn't stop anyone for caring for their family.

"Come on Clayt, hurry it up!" Kritt taunted as she rushed Claytte to compute the most memorable mischief they can put up for Klarck.

"You do know," Claytte finally replies, "that the possibility of putting that detestable doll in his cannon, the Destroyer, will have a better impact on freaking him out above everything else."

She laughed at the idea, "but we can also try boxing Joaquin's goggles and write his name over this note and throw one of the flasks I pocketed from our run in Velder Hallu at the crowd right now. That will make it a blast!"

"Wh-what's the note for?" He hesitated to really ask.

"Well it's to congratulate their marriage? And make it look like Joaquin was here to do just that. Haha hahaha... ahh.." Kritt fell silent as she and Claytte saw Alliexya tapping her wand angrily.

With a quick swift motion. Alliexya confiscated the flask. "Okay seriously? Why did you take one of Joaquin's flasks. You know that this is harmful to us!"

Kritt smiled and shrugged her shoulder. "Souvenir? I mean he's not gonna need it if he throws it anyways."

"Nice one!" Claytte laughed making Alliexya angrier but ends up sighing it off.

This was nothing but the usual witty counter comments they do anyway and she really thinks there's no harm if they only plot and not execute. "Well, just be careful not to harm anyone, okay? And Claytte, don't calculate too much, make sure you take your meds..."

"Yeah yeah," Claytte interrupted as he knows and had already calculated what she was going to say. "Stop being a sappy OVER caring senpai. I bet you are doing this to embarrass us."

Kritt grabbed Claytte and ruffled his hair. "Aww our little twerp is getting smarter now, are we?"

Alliexya smiled at how Kritt and Claytte was getting along so well and then she started to unconsciously toying with the flask by spinning it with her magic.

Claytte struggled to get out of Kritt's hold as they did notice some of the guests are headed their way. "L-let go..."

"No way, as the younger member, this is the right position for you..." Kritt grinned and gave him the chills from her dark suppression. This made them struggle more but dark el energy was no joke, it started provoking Claytte's insanity.

Alliexya knew it was getting out of hand, and both of them aren't consciously doing it. But before she could use her magic, Claytte got free from Kritt's gasp and pushed her away from him without realizing where he pushed her towards. Kritt ends up crashing Alliexya, knocking her off a small distance.

Alliexya was shocked from the impact and couldn't immediately respond. One of the biggest concern for her wasn't about the pain of falling to the floor but the flask that her magic accidentally threw above her was falling straight towards her. It was like a no-win situation. Not only does she have to get hurt from receiving the impact from Kritt and falling to the ground but there was sure damage from whatever ailment the flask contains. As if it was the most natural thing to do, all she could do now is close her eyes and hope it would be a burning or freezing ailment rather than poison since she hasn't considered building up poison resistance at all.

A strange silence came followed by an unfamiliar voice. "Are you ok?"

Alliexya slowly opened her eyes, confused to what was happening. As her eyes starts to focus, she was greeted with Add's silhouette, a Mastermind Class. She remembers that Rupercht was still an Arc Tracer and was younger than the Add she was seeing now so it begged to question her to who was this Add. With a sudden realization that she was being princess carried by a stranger, she started panicking.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" She tried to get down as she feels very embarrassed at her position but it seemed the stranger wouldn't let go.

"Hmmm..." the Add brought his Dynamos nearer, and showed the flask sitting on top of it to her. "Is this yours?"

She glared at him. "Kinda..."

He had a quizzical look in his face before he bursts into laughter and finally placed her down on her feet. "Ohoo... Now that's rich coming from an Elemental Master."

Alliexya was bright red as she fixed her coat and skirt from wrinkles. She was too embarrassed to speak up.

The Add grabbed the flask and took a closer look. Kritt finally got her head straight and saw Add with her flask. "Hey, that's mine if Allie's not going to confiscate it. Give it back."

Feeling annoyed with the stranger, Alliexya finally asked, "wh-who are you, anyway?"

"Me?" Add tossed the flask and caught it after a few turns, which made Alliexya and Kritt tense up. After taking one final look at the flask, he threw it for Kritt to catch. "Name's Malware, the virus is this world." He grinned as Kritt smiled with mischief for getting her prize back.

"H-hey, I told you that was kinda mine." Alliexya pouted and folded her arms.

"Well, I did see Crimson here, having it first." Malware shrugged his shoulders.

As they turned to Kritt's direction, she was not with them anymore and is now with Claytte stuffing something in Klarck's cannon.

"Oh man..." Alliexya facepalmed herself for letting their mischief continue. "This is super your fault!"

Malware laughed as he had been watching what those two were doing. "Well, sorry about giving Kritt the flask. I know her more than I know you so... Uhh sorreh."

Alliexya got more confused and curious. "How do you even... I mean... Who ARE you?"

Second later, an Elesis with the same Crimson Avenger Class came nearer. "Zed, Spera said we'd have a short meeting before she goes with Klarck for a few SD runs."

"Fine. And Xhelare, make sure you stop collecting those flasks with Kritt. Little missy EM here will get angry." He waved his hand towards Alliexya and started walking towards the crowd where the bride and groom is.

"Oh, sorry about that." Xhelare smiled and shook Alliexya's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Xhelare and well I usually level up and go on quests with Kritt."

"Ohh, I'm Alliexya, Allie for short. You seem different from the usual CrA Classes."

"Ohhh haha I get that a lot. Our family is more based on a happy character so you can't expect that we'll be what our classes are. Although... the impulses are still there."

"And Malware is a member of your family too? He doesn't seem like you or Spera at all."

"Ohh, he's adopted into D's household but Malware is still in this family. Kinda complicated to explain."

"Ohh... You mean, he's a multiplayer?"

"A what?" Xhelare looked like she was interested and intrigued at the same time. "Come on, explain please."

"Oh ummm well it's like having split personalities that most family has when they are always piloted or shares a household. Just like ours."

"Wow so you don't sync with your family?"

"Yeah. We were given the freedom of our own personalities. Which is why I still don't understand why Kritt and Claytte is bothering Klarck so much."

"Oh! I can relate to them though." She laughed and kinda apologized. "I mean, Klarck's fun to tease. It's super rare to see him angry."

Alliexya smiled seeing that Xhelare was beaming with smiles and happiness. Unfortunately, the wedding has officially ended and everyone from the bride and the groom's household had one final task, distributing the wine and cake to the guests.

Alliexya quickly went to the boxes of wine to help distribute but their household was big. Having thirteen people in a household, the guys were able to do most of the distribution and Neykka was handling the arrangements well.

As to her curiosity, she looked at Spera's household to see how they were doing. But suddenly, Malware came out with a box of cake on each Dynamo while joking around with Xhelare. And as if something caught Malware's attention, he saw Alliexya and he immediately did a "wassup" face and flexed a few times trying to tell her that he's awesome for carrying so much cake at once. But Xhelare laughed and grabbed him by the ear while waving goodbye to Alliexya, excusing themselves from the embarrassment he did.

Alliexya just stood there feeling a bit at a loss when suddenly, Klarck walked up to her and smiled.

"You will be the head of the family for a while."

"Ohh. Okay." Alliexya tried to internalize and realize the responsibility of being the head. This would mean leading the guild too.

"Ohh and... Malware's joining our guild." Klarck smiled like it was an accomplishment to bring another person into the guild but Alliexya thought differently.

* * *

 **And I'm back, after 2 years or less of being too busy with life, school and games.**  
 **Disclaimer: Elsword is an awesome game by Garena-KOG, it is not mine and this is basically just my own ship of the characters. AddxAisha is not a common pairing but the inspiration of making this story is just surreal. So I hope you can all love this story too~ XD  
Special thanks to Finny and Sagara for their support and help in making this story possible :D And actually, these are my character ign in the game so don't think of using them coz they are taken plus the other characters mentioned are based on the friends I have from the game X3 so their exact igns will not be mentioned for privacy purposes.**


	2. Time Together

Guilds are made in hopes of getting a simple title and recognition to its members as a symbol and identity for everyone to know them apart. It is a community where people can join and interact with one another.

Every user is equipped with an Elrios Communication Device (ECD). It is a simple device, programmed from the Nasod technology of its times, which makes communication possible for everyone in different modes. The device can show all the information you can know from other users and prompts are sent from the system regarding all announcement made in Solace Elrios. With the furtherance of its technological enhancements from Altera, guild members are now able to communicate with any of the guild members at any place, at any time. Every member of the guild that enters Solace Elrios will also be prompted and, without a doubt, announces the user's coming or going, which is all made possible through the ECD guild app. Their rank as guild members are easily set and changed with the use of this technology.

Being the new entitled guild leader of the KNightBerserkER, Alliexya toys with her ECD and checks the guild app from time to time, checking who was in the vicinity. She was thrilled with all the function and privileges she could do as a guild leader. Then suddenly, a prompt came up.

[Malware has logged in.]

Alliexya slightly frowned. She was not sure with how to deal with someone like him. There was one thing that she didn't like about people and it is their annoying, cheeky, self-concerning character. Apparently, this is how she sees Malware due to the incident that occurred in Klarck's wedding. She immediately looked at the ECD guild app and saw where the device picked up his log in and found out that he was in Velder Village. Knowing that he was there, she felt a slight relief as there was a smaller chance of having a face to face meeting... unless he uses Cobo Express Service to quickly travel to Hamel Capital. In all honestly, she is very shy with meeting new people, and even if Malware is under the same household as Spera, his circumstance changes everything. Still, she felt no harm in chatting though so she greeted, "hi! Welcome to the guild~"

Surprisingly, Malware quickly replies, "Heya!"

Alliexya blinked a few times. She definitely sees the quirks of a multiplayer. Malware is currently under the original household, which made her more relieved. "Umm, what quests are you doing right now?" She curiously asked by sending a message.

"Ohh, right now I'm... doing Sunken Resiam."

"Want to do that together?"

"Sure! Party with me."

Alliexya opened the guild app and sent a request for a party link. After receiving confirmation and appearing in the party list, they queued on the dungeon run and check if others could join and help their run.

It almost feels natural for Alliexya to be comfortable around Malware because she thought that he is now under Spera's household influence. Then at one point in time, Malware fell silent.

Alliexya smiled at the party view, trying to break the silence, "well, where to next Mal?"

"Huh?" He replied, sounding irritated to reply.

"Ohh, uhmm... Should we still continue in Resiam? I still have a quest there."

"Sure."

"Oh... kay..." She queued as the silence felt weird since the talkative Malware was no where to be found right now. "Umm... Is this... still Spera?" She finally asked as to confirm that gut feeling she has for a while now.

"Nope. I am taking over Malware since Spera has things to do."

"I see."

The silence lasted until they finished the quest for the run for Resiam.

"Thanks D." Alliexya thanked him since she felt that she had really bothered him of his time.

After a short while, Malware finally replied, "Mr. D" he corrected. "And you can just call me Mal, Bye."

"Okie." And with that, she left the party and closed the app. As she prepared to leave Elrios and retire for the day, she looked at the ECD one last time and looked at Malware's character information. After taking a second to meditate on today's events, she closed the device and left.

.

The next day came and Alliexya happily arrived first in Elrios from her household. And as though it was expected, she saw Malware online already.

"Morning~" she greeted as she always do when she arrives in Solace Elrios.

"Morning." Malware replied as quickly as possible. "Hey, come here to the field. Help me hunt these black birds."

Quickly, she opened the guild menu and saw that Malware was already two levels ahead of her since the last time they met. "Wow, that was quick! You leveled up so fast."

"Huh?... uh yeah, I quested until I passed out yesterday."

"What?!"

"Can you PLEASE just come here? The owner's being a lazy bum and I am stuck at these quests."

She immediately receives a party request, which she quickly accepts. With a quick glance at the guild app, she heads for Stricken City, as to where his location was registered. It was a bit of a stretch running to the fields of Stricken City when you are from the Hamel Capital. The road is always dangerous and filled with monsters that still roam freely. Arriving at the scene, she checks the map and field status if Malware was there. The fields has multiple and changing dimensions and no one is assured that they will enter to the same field where their party is. From the entrance of Stricken City, a set of grunts and monster cry echoes through the fields.

"So, we defeat the Black Ancient Cockatrigle?" Alliexya asks in one final confirmation since she does not receive a prompt to kill these monsters.

Malware sent his Dynamos to one final strike, finishing off one of the Cockatrigles and stared at it. "Uhh yeah, these black bird's what I said, right?"

The tone of irritation was clear in his voice. All she could do now is shrug her question off. "I was just making sure." She quickly casts a lightning spell that shot through three of those Black Ancient Cockatrigle to their demise and started chanting for another spell.

He then smiles at the progress as the prompt tells him that he had fulfilled eliminating the quested monsters via party link. "Alright, let's do this."

With a quick nod to him, she started memorizing a few more spells in case she quickly needs to cast them and started helping him in his quest.

As they kept killing Cockatrigles from the never ending quest of that level, Alliexya finally decided to ask. "Mal, uhmm... Can we go to Sunken?"

Malware froze in place as he heard her request. He breathed in and distantly looked at the ruins of the field and thought for a while.

Despite his standstill, she continued to do his quest. Truthfully, she never expects that he would approve of it. She knows how troublesome and hated the quest is for Sunken Resiam and he made his own efforts in finishing the quest in his own time. So now, she wasn't so sure why she even bothered asking.

As she decided to take back her suggestion for the quest, he finally started killing the monsters and said, "fine, let's go."

A queue notice came up and she was so sure that her heart stopped from this gesture. She couldn't help but smile and being conscious of it, she decided to go to the other stretch of the field to kill the roaming Black Ancient Cockatrigle to hide this fact.

"Just so you know," Malware loudly said for her to hear, "I am a very nice guy, so you should really thank me."

Alliexya quickly turned around and saw his smug face as he was declaring his own "nice" intentions. But despite all that, the thought of him helping her quests through the most hated dungeon of all was just too surreal. Her smile beamed with a blinding happiness and excitement flushed her face pink. "Thanks so much, Mal!"

For a moment, he froze from what he saw. He never thought that she'd actually thank him and he really felt like something really pierced his chest. Puzzled by that sudden feeling, he scratched his head and shrugged it off as he continued to do his quest while waiting for party queue.

.

After finishing the Sunken Resiam dungeon, they arrive back at the ruins of Stricken City and apparently, Alliexya was not feeling well. She messed up in their run and that Coral Sea Serpent poisoned her really badly. She tried her best to keep this fact to herself. Malware was kind enough to accompany her there and she ends up getting poisoned in the process. She was not going to embarrass herself and become a bother to him.

"Well, you sure that's the last time for you to go there?" Malware asked as he wrings his jacket dry.

"Yup!" Alliexya sat down on some rubble and opened her ECD and showed him that Taranvash will be her next target. "I was just informed that he went insane because of the El, and they need some people to help maintain his sanity."

"Ye, the watchdog gone crazy, the most ironic story ever." He said as he leaned forward to look at the familiar quest that he had done yesterday. He then noticed that her hands looked a bit green and quickly grabbed her arm for closer inspection.

"Wha... L-let go!" She panicked as she recoiled from him inspecting the infection. "I-it's just a stain from that Black Flower. It covered me with a lot of green powder."

"Green powder... under the water... ring any bells?" He tilted his head as he can't believe that they are having this conversation. "I mean, come on, did the poison go to your head too?"

She pouted at what he said. She knows so well that her excuses was not making any sense. But before she could do anything, Malware squatted in front of her and pushed back her drenched purple bangs while holding her chin up to face him.

He took a few seconds looking at her face as it slowly flushed from embarrassment. "Well, at least it hasn't gone to your head. Come on..."

"W-w-w-w-wait! I can stand on my own!" She quickly moved back and stood up from his obvious attempts of carrying her up.

"Hmm... Well, that's also good to know." He still reached to grab her hand and dragged her to the nearby rest area. "Sit and don't catch a cold." He threw his jacket over her as he walked over to Helen.

"H-hey..." She takes his jacket off her face and peeked at where he was going. There were many passersby in the rest area and she was glad that the jacket hid her infected hand from their eyes.

He comes back to her and hands over a bottle. "Here, for your immune system to fight the poison plus give me your hand, we'll wrap it like sushi so that it can absorb the rest of that poison spit from the wound.

Obediently, she drank that sour tasting potion and got her arm wrapped with some herbs. "I'm really sorry about this..." actually saying her sorry made her feel like crying. "I'm so pathetic right now."

"Uhhuh." he continues wrapping while not really listening to what she was saying. "There. Now... I'm sure you can still help me with the Black Ancient Chocobos..."

"Cockatrigle," she muttered to correct him.

"Yeah... whatever. Ca-cara... tigeru... thing. Can you?"

"Sure, all I have to do is cast spells. I can still help you."

"Okay, let's head back then."

.

A few days later, Alliexya bumped into Klarck and Spera as they were about to enter Sander. She waved at Spera as she told Klarck that she was going ahead of him.

"What's up?" Klarck asked as he went nearer to the shores of Noah's grave while Alliexya stood at the steps of Hamel Stones.

"Oh, nothing's really much happening... Which is why it is so weird."

"Oh? Care to explain?" He asked as he went nearer to the steps and placed the Destroyer down, offering a seat to his well loved sister.

She took the offer and sat with him. "I mean... recently, I haven't been dealing with Kritt and Claytte. Neykka isn't really over bothering people with her treats and I... haven't really been hearing about how you are... brother..."

"Hehe... Sorry about that Allie. I guess in my case, I am just enjoying the time I have with my waifu." He smiled and ruffled his hair out of embarrassment.

She felt really jealous of Spera, being able to make him smile like that. She knew that it was impossible for the same household to marry each other, but that didn't stop her for dreaming about it. As it seems the mood to confess came, she started feeling nervous for her true feelings. 'There is nothing wrong in telling your brother about your love and admiration for him.' She thought this line over and over until she calmed down and started, "Klarck... I..."

"Oh, hey Malware!" Klarck suddenly stood up and greeted as he approached him from the distance.

"Sup." Malware replied, feeling a bit lost on how to relieve his boredom. But as he saw Alliexya's flustered face along with her actions of knocking her head, his mood kinda lifted up.

"Man, you really do level up so fast." Klarck smiled as he saw him look past him, to the direction of Alliexya. "Ahh... thanks for taking care for Allie the other day."

"Huh.. Oh yeah. Sure. No problem."

"Well, I guess I need to find Spera. Come on Allie, I gotta take the Destroyer with me."

Alliexya stood up and gave Klarck a quick hug. "Take care."

He laughed and pats her head, "you too." Then with a quick swift movement, he carries the Destroyer and enters Sander.

Malware stood beside Alliexya as they both watched Klarck exit the last Hamel gate to get to Sander. "Wow, do I get a hug too if I head off to Sander?"

She sighed, "I really don't know what you mean by that... Anyway, you are heading to Sander already?"

He poked one of the hovering Dynamos as he thought of what to answer to her. "I guess I can stay to help you, since I'm a real gentleman." He shrugged his shoulders, playing it cool.

She laughed at his gesture, "haha, okay. Let's kill some Black Ancient Cockatrigles for my quest then." She grinned in plain expected annoyance that Malware is feeling for having to do his finished quest all over again because he went ahead to level up without her.

.

For the past weeks, Alliexya felt too drained and she finally decided to stay home for the day as Klarck went ahead to do his daily routines in Sander. Neykka was cleaning the common room shelves while Rupercht and Claytte were being good kids, helping Neykka with the cleaning she was doing. Xyhraen came in and handed them their share of breakfast as the drones balanced the plates on their heads.

"Oh, Allie," Xyhraen went nearer to where Alliexya was as she rests on the sofa. "You are home!"

"Yes, I am home and I am feeling tired right now." Alliexya turned to face the other direction.

"Aww... Allie," Xyhraen smiled and grabbed Alliexya's shoulders for a massage. "How about I help you get our energy back?"

"No thanks..." the exhaustion in her voice made Xyhraen stop whatever she was planning on doing. "Let me just sleep in a bit."

Xyhraen squished in to the little space left from the sofa provides and lied beside Alliexya and started to wriggle for space. "Meeep~"

"Aww Xyh, stahp." she laughed as she ends up giving her more space to lie on. "Why do you do this whenever I am on the sofa, there is practically no space."

"Yet you both fit there perfectly like Sardines!" Rupercht inserted as all of them were laughing in the room.

Xyhraen immediately sat up and turned to Alliexya. "Should I carry you to your bed? It's bigger there anyways."

"Ohh... uhh no thanks Xyh, just lie back down beside me for a few mins."

She squished right back to position, "Roger that... Meep~"

"Stop meeping, you sound hilarious. Why are you doing that?"

"Oh, Spera taught me to do it. We Eves will sound cuter when we do it, she said."

"Ohh." The mention of Spera reminds her of Malware.

"Do I really sound cuter?" Xyhraen asks, more towards Neykka, Rupercht and Claytte than to Alliexya

The two Adds from the cleaning group cheered in unison, "Hell yeah!" and Neykka could only smile and nod.

Suddenly, Kritt came in and looked for Alliexya. "Allie? Ahh! Sardines again? Uhh anyway, Xhelare was looking for you, she said that Mal became a DJ and well... they wanted you to come and see."

"What? Why do I have to go there... and what DJ?" Allie looked at Rupercht's direction since he is taking the same job class as Malware. Apparently, he doesn't know what skills he would get since his level was too small to know about it.

"Well, whatever, anyway, you should head down to Hamel, he said he'll meet you there." Kritt quickly exits the room and went upstairs to her room.

.

"Allie!" The sweet sounding voice of Neykka rang through the halls of Hamel.

"I told you not to call my name while running!" Alliexya sighed as this embarrassment had become a normal thing for her. "What do I owe this pleasure, Neykka?" She emphasized Neykka's name as a form of retort she has done shouting her name.

"Oh, you silly thing," Neykka mused as she clearly got annoyed by it, "you forgot this." She hands over a nicely wrapped packed lunch, apparently it was lunch for two.

"Ehh? I thought this wasn't mine. Was someone supposed to join me today?"

Neykka smiled. It's that sinister smile she does when she is meddling too much in people's affair. "You silly little child." She points forcefully at the lunch that she just handed over and said, "make SURE... you share THIS... with Malware, okay?"

With little say in the matter, Alliexya nodded. "G-got it, sis."

For a moment, Neykka's forceful mood swayed as the word "sis" echoed in her delight. Sweetly, she bids Alliexya farewell and headed back home.

"Wow. That is something you don't see everyday." Fiora, one of the most active member of the guild, extinguished the flames she was playing with as she leaned on the columns near Horatio's black smithing shop.

"Oh, it's you Fio." Alliexya went nearer to her and placed the packed lunch in front of her. "Do you know how in the world can I share this food with Mal?"

"Ehh... Heck will I know how you would do that."

"I know right? If she wanted to share this with him, she should just give it to him. Why do I have to do it."

"Dunno about that but you can think of it as bonding with the members? You know, like what Klarck and I always do in Velder Hallu." Fiora laughed at the memories of killing Klarck in their runs when Joaquin when given the chance that she gets the hallucination.

"You know, you are making him get too used to the deaths there. Brother is actually looking forward to it nowadays."

"Haha it's his fault for having Velder Hallu become his favorite Secret Dungeon run."

"Oh no, you are making him sound like Kritt." Alliexya face-palmed herself in disbelief.

"Then you'll find out that it's actually the other way around. Hahaha... Oops, I guess your date is here. I'll take my leave."

"D-date?! Fio, that's not what... this is..." Alliexya muttered as she went pass the crowds, headed towards the boards.

"Hey, Allie," Malware along with a person who was holding a camera approached her. "I got this awesome idea, you're coming to help me."

"Oh okay... Where are we headed?"

"Just follow me." He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the port headed to Velder. After reaching the port terminal of Fluone and obtaining their tickets, they boarded the Battleship, destined to arrive at Velder's Port Lurensia, and immediately headed towards the deck.

"Uhh... yeah, what are we doing here?" Alliexya finally asked as there was really no need for them to head back to Lurensia.

Malware was busy talking to his companion and directed him to stay at the edge of the deck. "Like what I said, I have this awesome idea. Now, camera dude will film us wipe out the pesky crabs and merman that boards this ship and your role is to be my slave and kill them at my command."

"Ohh, so my role is a slave."

"Yes, MY slave" he corrected her. "Now, the film starts with me chilling out, then my queue for you is when I say, "Ready?." then you run forward and use your skills and ice balls to eliminate some of them then I will use my awesome DJ moves and wipe the rest with my Dynamos as we walk to reach the other side, feeling really awesome at what we had done, but still looking really cool, okay. Just walk and making it look swag. You got it?"

Feeling kinda dumbfounded, she just nodded.

"'Kay, let's try this. Ready?" he shouted towards the guy holding the camera and he responded with a nod. He then sits on his Dynamos at the top steps of the deck near the rear entrance.

Alliexya misunderstood that as the signal and ran forward attacked the monsters.

"Wait, no, no, no, no!" He stood up and pointed behind him. "Stay here first then I will stand up and walk until the mid-landing of the stairs, you just follow behind me. Then I will say "Ready?" and then that's the time you run off and do what you did then I will cast my DJ skill."

"Oh... okay, why didn't you say so?" she went to the middle landing steps of the stairs and pointed, "here, right? Just making sure..."

"Yes there, so come on. Back here and at the signal of go."

He then sits down and snaps at the camera man. After a while, he stood up and walked to the second landing. "Ready?"

With that, Alliexya ran forward and casts three spells when suddenly, Malware's Dynamo went into a frenzy and chased the other monsters. He then continues walking but apparently one of the Black Ancient Crabs still stands in their path and unfortunately, Alliexya reached the other side.

"No! You should try killing them all then uhh... Wait in this spot for me to arrive and make sure I reach the other side before you."

"Ohh... Okay. But you know, the crabs are hard to kill. Do you think I can throw in Glave's Hatchet as my final attack."

After thinking for a while he finds that as a good idea. "Nice, let's try going with that. Come on, again."

After five more times of filming that same scene over and over, he felt satisfied and checked the recording. As he did that, Alliexya opened the packed lunch and invited them to eat. "Come on, Neykka prepared a lot, we can all share this."

Apparently, the camera man had plans already and he had to excuse himself since Malware did kinda suddenly dragged him into it as well. Left all alone with Malware, she just placed all the food in front of her and waited. Finally, he smiled and kept the video recording device.

"Nice, that last one was specially good. We should have just decreased their health in the first place." He sat down with her and looked at the food set before him. "What's this about?"

"Well, I haven't eaten lunch and almost everyone at home knew that you called me out. So, Neykka prepared lunch. Y-you don't need to eat it if you don't want it." She shrugged her shoulders and waited if he did want to eat.

"Hmm... is that why they haven't called me..." He muttered and truthfully, he wouldn't have cared if there was a weird plot amidst all this. "Anyway, I am eating so let's make this all disappear."

She laughed and distributed the utensils. "You can have as much as you like."

"Hmm... so can I have YOU as much as I like, too?" He said with his usual nonsense.

Apparently, she just laughed and he immediately joined in as well since it was almost mutually understood that he said that as a joke, just to break the ice and awkwardness he felt. Eventually, Alliexya knew that being with Malware, whether the original household or the multiplayer's state of mind, he was an overall good guy. There was no denying that he cares behind that proud and smug face he puts on in front of everyone else. Unbeknownst to her, the wall she built between them slowly crumbled away, every second more they spent together, every second more they smiled.

* * *

 **Alright! Finally finished this chapter. I have to be honest, the more I write the longer it really gets. I was practically satisfied with it reaching the 1k words marker but the story just kept increasing! I mean, who knows what came into my mind to write more? Anyway, special thanks to Yuuko for encouraging me to make the progress slow. I mean, it might be weird but I had the idea that Allie did fall for Malware quite faster than the usual. I don't know, he's too... charming and he likes doing "da moves"**

 **Disclaimer: Elsword is not mine. It is an awesome online game for anyone to play, but we may never meet if you play it on a different server XD.**

 **Thanks for reading~!**


	3. Confession and Proposals

"Oh, is that a couple ring?"

"Yeap, he gave me money to buy this couple's ring."

"Nice!"

"Who should I give this to?"

"What? Haha, decide that for yourself. It's best if you give it to someone you like and someone you'll spend most of your time with. I mean, it is a couple ring"

"Oh, do you want to have it?"

"Wh-what?"

"Come on, I am asking if you want to go out with me..."

Despite being a different entity, a household shares one mainframe system and there is no hiding the fact of that they all know what the other is doing. However, this doesn't stop the fact of limited knowledge and individuality.

.

The morning came and Alliexya hurriedly prepared breakfast. She was feeling distracted as that scene plays back in her dream. It was almost hard to imagine if there will be someone who can be with her. The events of Klarck's marriage and the proposal she saw from Spera, in his memories, really opened her eyes to how nice it would be to have someone whom she can happily spend her time and life with. There were talks of benefits in the marriage contract but truthfully, Alliexya felt that she just really want to spend time with someone whom she can have fun and be with.

As she called for everyone to eat, she received a message and some pictures attached to it. Recently, after their video shoot, she has constantly been receiving pictures from Malware, pictures of their ending success poses and some other random candid shots they took with his friends on their runs. Lately, Elrios has finally started their sales on a Marionette pet and the craze for it was just amazing. Some of those pics that Malware sent has him joking around someone else's Marionette pet.

"Morning, Allie." Klarck greeted as he reached the dinning room, placing his stuff down at the door, as a rule that they do when entering the dinning hall.

"Oh, you are up so early today. Is something happening? You are fully equipped right now." Allie asked as she handed his share of the bacon and toast, eyeing the weapons he placed at the door.

"Yes, I am heading straight to Elrios after breakfast. You see, Spera has finally found a seller for a Marionette pet and I am going to help her sort her money. You know how shy she gets with strangers."

"I see. So you will be the one to "buy" this pet for her and she will just be the one paying everything?"

"Yeap, I am just the one who will close the deal but there are no assurances. We might have competition since the sale for it is like "who gives the highest bid" or something like that. It's not only us who aims for the pet, especially when it has come to a cheap price." He then starts eating breakfast and greeted the rest of the household to eat as they came in.

"Eww, don't talk with your mouth full, Klarcky" Kritt came in and placed a newspaper wrapped item at the entrance before grabbing a cup of milk from the refrigerator and sat down where Alliexya placed Kritt's share.

"Morning Allie, Klarck, Sis." Alexeand greeted as he helped Claytte come in the dinning area and sits him on his chair.

"What's up with you bringing Claytte in?" Kritt asked, pointing the fork to their direction.

"I... am not sure myself, I just saw him lying on the floor outside my room." Alexeand started to look worried and confused.

"Ahhh... I tripped, I think... This has to be nothing... I mean, I just missed a couple of meds lately..." Claytte replied, grabbing his head from the pain he's feeling.

"Whoa, time out!" Alliexya stomped her way to Claytte. "Why did you miss them?"

"Well, I haven't been eating anyways, unless you are telling me to eat meds with an empty stomach. And... I am feeling really tired lately. I am mostly asleep and, I don't think I can resume leveling up for now..."

She then hugged Claytte and pats his head. "Okay, Claytte, please don't push yourself...no one is forcing you to level up. Let's take care of your health first and Alex, please try to make sure he's eating and taking his meds ok?

"Sure Allie, no problem." Alexeand replied with a smile, eager to help.

"Oh... But that means you can't level up too..." Alliexya tried to think for another solution, but the only option that presented itself was to take care of the situation herself. "I suggested it so I should be the one..."

"Nah, it's okay." Alexeand cuts her off from speaking any further and made sure that she would not need to be bothered about Claytte. Almost everyone knew that she's already busy with the guild and some things are just left unsaid when a certain someone always accompanies her in Solace. "I don't mind staying at home at all and I'm a full-fledged Rune Slayer now. You should all hurry and attend to your plans, really, I'll handle it."

After placing the plates to the sink, Klarck walked over to Claytte and gave him a gentle pat on the back, "try not to do anything stupid... for Allie's sake. And Alex, thanks for your voluntary decision, I'll leave this up to you for now and..." he then looks at the dinning room entry way, where he heard a familiar rhythm of footsteps coming in. "Ask Tatsuya to help out too."

Tatsuya came in, intrigued and puzzled with what was happening as everyone looked at him as he entered the dinning room and Alexeand nodding in response. "oh...kay...?"

With that, Klarck walked towards the entrance and grabbed his Destroyer and Silver Shooters. "Just help Alex take care of Claytte. I will be back to help out as soon as I am done with my work."

Tatsuya looked at Klarck in the eyes and gauged the seriousness of the situation. "I see. I will do my best..."

.

Klarck let out a sigh after getting killed and revived by Fiora upon finishing their run in Velder's Hallucination.

"Yo... what's wrong?" Fiora asked, feeling a bit guilty since Klarck usually just laughs after a Velder Secret Dungeon run.

"Oh, ah nothing... Something's happening with Claytte recently, it's almost a week and he is still in such a state."

"Ohh... I see. Hmph. Well that's the fate of them Diabolic Espers... Though, we are planning to house one sooner or later..."

"Ohh, you will have a DiE huh..." Klarck sat on his Destroyer as he received the reward of their efforts in clearing their daily quest. "But to be honest, aside from Claytte, I am more concerned with Allie."

"Ohh! What's with Miss Allie?" she asked as she sat in front of him, flipping the VH Coin they received.

"Well, I guess she's too concerned for all of us for her own good. Even though Alex and Tats is already taking good care of Claytte, she's still staying at home from time to time to help take care of him plus at nights, she would research until she falls asleep on how to help him somehow, with her magic."

"I see... that's really nice of Miss Allie. Though I don't think we'd ever have an Aisha. I don't think I can manage one."

"W-well it's all in the preference." Klarck's ECD suddenly vibrates and received a message from his beloved Nemesis that she finally got the Life Crystal for a Marionette. He smiled and looked at the device function of the marriage chat system. "By the way, Fio... do you plan on marrying anyone?"

"What?" Fiora quizzically looked at him and thought about it for a while. "Well, actually, straight out, the wedding skill has its advantages. But if possible, only the guys in this household are eligible. I mean, if ever there would be a marriage, the household will not want to take the bride's side, if possible."

He laughed, ""Guys"? You do realize that there is only you, Ris and Neo in your household. Neo's the only guy there."

"Yeah... and Lunaris is a bloody vampire, she doesn't need marriage skill." She stood up and started walking towards the bank and Klarck followed.

"Well then, what about it? Do you think you can ask Neo if he wants to marry Allie?"

"Whoa, you serious? Why her?" She froze and looked at him if he was kidding but it seemed like he was dead serious.

"Well, truthfully, skill-wise, Allie needs it more since she is really more fragile than what you think. Like almost every time she goes to a dungeon, she always finishes with low health and I guess this is also in preparation for Glave's challenges. I mean, try to consider it coz, if there was someone who'd marry anyone from my family, I'd hope it's someone among my friends, you know."

"I see... I kinda understand your point, I'll try talking it out with Accel then."

"Thanks."

"B-but why her?"

"Huh? Why not... her?"

"No, I mean... Isn't she going out with someone already?"

"Uhh... no? I don't think so." He looked at her puzzled at who this someone might be.

"Ugh, never mind."

.

"So... what is this about again?" Alliexya asked as she and Klarck waited around the Sander Accessory Shop.

"Well, to put it simply," Klarck scratched his head, feeling a bit unsure on how to explain to her that he set her up with Neo Accel, "you will just try to talk it out with Neo. He said he'd help you level up too..."

"But, I don't mind helping around at home for the mean time..."

"Ehh... no buts! You should go out with Neo for a change of pace." He froze as he realized saying "go out" to her. "Uhh hahaha... you know?"

She didn't really catch on what he said about going out, thinking that it is about leaving the house from time to time and not dating someone. "Well, okay. It's Neo anyways... though it is strange that he wants to level up with me all of a sudden..."

"Just think of it as your job as the guild leader!"

"Oh, about that..."

"Heyy~" Fiora waved towards Alliexya and Klarck as she playfully slapped Neo forward, causing him to grumble and walk ahead.

"Sup, Klarckeh." Neo greeted and gave him a quick fist bump.

"Yo!" Klarck immediately scratched his head after the fist bump, feeling a bit embarrassed to how he responded to his greeting.

"Well," Fiora grinned and heavily patted Neo's back, "go on, talk to Miss Allie and be nice, okay?"

"Urghh... fine and can you please stop that?" Neo leaned away from her and started walking to Alliexya's direction, "uhmm, can we talk somewhere more... uhh... away from them? for now..."

Alliexya smiled, "sure." They started walking farther from Fiora and Klarck as they also started to converse about something.

After feeling safer, being away from his Blazing Heart sister, Neo quickly fixed his hair, brushing it up from the side. "Okay, let's rak." He quickly tossed out his ECD and caught it without much effort then immediately sent out a party link. "Come on, bring me anywhere and everywhere."

She received the prompt and immediately accepted the party request, followed by a prompt that she became the party leader. "Okie, let's go to defeat Ran?"

"Hoho... Ran, nice. Want to rip that bastard again. I have some payback to do from one of Glave's Challenges. Come on, don't bother queueing anymore, you know why?"

Feeling curious and upbeat from Neo's jumpy character, Alliexya smiled as she asked, "why?"

"Hmph," with a quick flip from his Dynamos, he had a smug smile as he said, "Well, 'coz I'm Swag. Let's rak."

She laughed in amazement and they immediately got transported to the Halls of Water.

"Wha..." Fiora saw them disappear and walked a few steps forward. "That idiot! I bet he misunderstood me."

"Haha..." Klarck rested his hand on one of the columns of the shop and sighed. "Well, actually, I couldn't bring to say what this meeting was about to Allie."

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Irregardless, I think that is fine an all, Klarck, but I am sure that I told him that this was all about marrying Miss Allie."

"Oh. Then he must have a plan of some sort to bring her into some dungeon run?"

She sighed and walk back to Klarck, where he immediately placed his destroyer down for her to sit. "Man, I don't understand Accel sometimes. His ego is just... out there."

"Haha, yeah," he sat beside her and smiled. "That's what makes him fun to be with."

.

"Oh man... it's Fallen Chloe." Alliexya casts a Blizzard Shower, causing the evil fallen archer to freeze in place. "I really hate it when she moves..."

Neo fires a blast downward, using his favorite Quake Buster skill to finish her off. "Heh, Quake Buster and Conqueror is the only skills you need in the world! Make sure you tell Freittz to get those skills."

"Okie, noted. By the way, thanks for going with me through this quest. No one is queueing to go to Halls of Waters nowadays. I must have missed the wave of people who quests for this dungeon."

"Well, stay alert," he sends his Dynamos ahead to defeat the other monsters lurking through the halls. "Jabu Jabu is next."

"Ughh... I think I hate all the mini-boss here. Why do they all have to be summoned here? Wait, I'll freeze Victor once I have enough energy to cast the spell."

"Sure. Just rak if you're ready... and one quick question... do you know why I am helping you?"

"Umm, not really. I mean, I would rather stay home for the mean time."

"I see. Let's go, almost Ran."

.

After killing Ran, Neo revived Alliexya from her fateful death by Ran's shadows and claws so that she can receive the Dungeon Clear benefits. "See that? No deaths."

"Haha yeah, you are so awesome fighting against Ran!" Alliexya laughed as the dungeon results tally up their progress.

"See, I don't need any wedding skill. So uhm... I'm sorry but I don't think I need to marry you."

"Wh-what?! Marry me?" she was too surprised for words, she tried thinking how this was relevant at all from their runs.

"Well, never mind the details, I guess." Neo laughed as he pats her back upon arriving back at Sander Village. "Just remember, I am too Swag to die. I am too Swag for marriage."

She laughed and decided to interrogate Klarck later for more details about this "marriage" thing with Neo. "Well, whatever it was, I guess I should still say uhmm... thanks for considering to marry me. Though I am still not sure how that came about."

He laughed again saying, "me too! I don't really know why this happened but it did. Anyway, do you still need another run? If not, I gotta run coz Fio is weirdly coming our way with such speed and a very angry face." He smiled though his face looked like he was in so much trouble if Fiora catches up to him.

"Oh, no, I am fine. See you some other day or something. Thanks for the Swag run."

"No problem." He went nearer for a quick awkward hug, patting her head. "Good luck with Claytte. Bye."

And with that, Neo signed out of Elrios, which made Fiora angrier than she already was.

"That... argh! Why did he leave?" Fiora held her head as it showed annoyance and eagerness to kill a certain someone.

"So... Neo said he won't marry me. Now, please explain what this is all about, my dearly beloved brother..." Alliexya smiled without any hint of happiness in her eyes.

Klarck simply laughed, making both of the girls feel stupid for getting worked up. "Wait, wait wait, I bet he told you that he was too Swag for marriage, right?"

Fiora covered her face from embarrassment. "That i-diot!."

Eventually, Alliexya started laughing with Klarck but they were both laughing for amazement, not amusement. "Yeah. That's exactly what he said."

.

Malware couldn't believe what he just saw. He wasn't sure what was happening and him being too far to hear what they were saying was no help to the crazy imaginations he is starting to think. The friends he was with noticed that he was frozen stiff, looking at the direction of the accessory shop with no one in view.

"Yo dude, were you listening to the plan?" Ziell inquired as the group were all looking to the accessory shop to see what was there to pique Malware's interest.

"Malware? Is something wrong?" Yukari went nearer and tried to get his attention, which she successfully did.

"Oh, Yuka, what's up?" He asked, as he snapped out of that fixated trance and managed to smile to her.

Ziell and the other guys shook their heads in disbelief to the ploy they thought Malware was doing, to only respond to girls. However, Yukari was just happy to see him turn to her.

"N-nothing really... we were just wondering what you were looking at so seriously over there." She nervously replied.

"Oh that." He shrugged his shoulders, trying to pull out the humor from the situation, he looked at them sheepishly. "Well, you approached me now, so I guess it worked!"

"Ohhh!" and "Wew!" resounded in the group as they started laughing and continued on their plans for fun and jokes.

Everything seems to be happy and fun again but later that night, as Malware reached home and stood in front of his room smiling, he grabbed the door knob and opened the door. The darkness in the room was dawning on him, staining black the happy feeling he was feeling. He lets go of the knob and steps in, every step made him felt weirdly frustrated. His Dynamos slowly closes the door behind him as he lifelessly jumped to his bed.

"The hell..." he uttered as he turned to the wall, not really sure what this feeling is.

A knock came to the door. "Zed? You won't eat dinner?" Xhelare opened the door and scanned the dark room while she taps aimlessly on the wall for the light switch. When she finally switches it on, she almost screamed seeing a weird aura around Malware and his Dynamos are just scattered around the floor. "Wh-what happened here?"

"Nothing happened, what's wrong with you." He turned to look at her for a second but then he quickly went back to face the wall.

"Okay... I will tell Spera to come over then..." she slowly backs away and closes the door.

"Oh, come on, turn the lights off!" He sent one of the Dynamos for the light switch and missed, lacking concentration to control them properly. "Dang it..." As he got up and walked miserably to turn the lights off, the door opened and Spera stood there, cross-armed.

"And what is this about? Did you just throw one of your Dynamos towards Xhelare a while ago?" She stared at Malware with a very angry expression.

"What?" his voice sounded raspy and he is just feeling more tired and confused about what's happening now.

"I heard a thud on the wall."

"Oh, that wasn't throwing it to her, I was aiming to off the lights!"

Upon closer inspection, Spera lightened up and entered the room. "So, what is this about, you look happy just a while ago."

"Aww come on, please don't ask. I'm just frustrated, okay? Do I have to be happy all the time? Sheesh."

"What got you frustrated?" She asked as she sits on the bed.

Malware sighed. Knowing his cousin, there was just no way to escape the interrogation. "Okay, I saw a friend who was... FLIRTING with someone, and it just annoyed me. I mean, seeing them happy bastards annoy me and remind me of my past."

"Oh, but you know, a lot of the people in Elrios are like that anyway, and who from our friends are being like that? Should we crush them?"

"No, it doesn't matter. I told you, I just got annoyed and that was it."

"Hmm... okay. If you say so, but will you still eat dinner?"

"... F-fine. I'll eat."

"Good!"

.

Even after getting a good meal before bed, Malware just couldn't sleep. He tumbled and turned as he felt irritated. He got his ECD and looked through the pictures stored in his device. Unconsciously, he had been saving Alliexya's pictures and had sorted them into one folder. Looking at all of her smiling pictures and some stolen shots he got of her through their time together, he just got more riled up. He drops the device to his bed in irritation. "Damn it. DAMN IT! What the heck is happening!?"

When he tried closing his eyes, all that pops out of his head was a loop of that scene. Alliexya, arriving back in Sander from a dungeon run, laughing and enjoying her time with this Add that he doesn't know of. Then the worst part happens, that Add hugs her and whispered something in her ear, making her blush. It was just unacceptable! He was the only one who should make her blush like that, he should be the only one who could touch her like that, not like some Add that he doesn't know of! This was becoming a never ending scene, a nightmare!

The sun was already rising when he finally got up and decided to end this nightmare. He looked for Alliexya's number in the ECD and started composing a message. Apparently, when it came to that point, he just blankly stared at the device. What was he going to write? He started to write [Good morning.] as a start but this was just making him feel silly. "This is not the time to say good morning!" He mumbled to himself as he erased the greeting, only to end up writing it again. "Fine, her morning might be good so let's just put that there." He continued to write something and erase it again and again until suddenly a knock came.

The door flings open after three seconds of silence followed the knock.

"Oh, so you were awake." Spera smiled and tilted her head in delight. "You are also starting to have no manners at all, now come on. Breakfast is ready!"

Malware was busy trying to compose the message so his Dynamos carried him down to their dinning room.

"Wow, Zed's been busy with his ECD. Who are you sending a message to?" Xhelare asked as most of their household was already seated and was eating breakfast.

"Nothing, give me a minute will you?" he said, as he continues to type and erase the message.

Spera pouted. "Now, now. This thing is... confiscated!" She swiftly stole the device and leaped to the other side of the dinning room and read the only thing written in the message. [Good morning.]

"H-hey! Give that back!"

"Wow. Good morning?" Spera shook her head in disbelief. "All this time since you were in your room, this is the only thing you got to write for... Oh! It's for Allie!"

A laugh escaped from Xhelare. "You know, Zed. If you want to talk to her, don't say it in a message." She asks Spera to give the ECD to her and she typed in, [Can we meet up? Wanna talk about something.] and hands the device back to Malware.

He looked at the content and somewhat felt at ease. "S-sure, let's just send that then..."

"Wait, let's not forget to put in your heart felt name as the sender!" Spera took the device again and typed in, [From your one and only, Malware.] "Aaand, SEND!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Malware took hold of his ECD and saw the Message sent prompt.

The other members of the household simply gave him pitiful pats on the back as he was frozen still in his awkward position until suddenly, his ECD prompted for receiving a message.

"Oh, she replied so fast~" Spera sat on her drones and hovered around the table in great delight.

[Good morning too Mal! Haven't seen you in a while. When should we meet? Haha, is that a thing now? the One and only part? Anyways, just tell me the details then, I'll be there. :) From (your one and only too XD) Allie~]

Everyone was pushing in to see what the reply contained but Malware quickly pocketed his ECD and started eating really fast. "I am not sure when I'll be back." He immediately said as he finished breakfast and placed the plates on the sink before running off to his room.

.

It was just before lunch time when Malware decided to meet up with Alliexya. Sander wasn't that busy at that time, so he waited for her under the river bridge, escaping the reaches of the morning sun. When Alliexya finally arrives in Sander, she quickly opened the guild app and confirmed that Malware was already at Sander. She wasn't really the type to ask much, so she checked the map before heading towards the bridge.

"There you are~!" she happily said as she jumped down the bridge.

Malware jolted a bit from hearing that surprisingly cute, playful greeting she made. "Y-yo..."

"So what's up?" she excitedly asked as she leaned beside where he was leaning.

"Well, it's been so long since I last saw you 'coz... you had things to take care of but I... saw you yesterday with some Lunatic Psyker. W-what was that about?"

"Oh! That was Neo. He is part of the guild." She quickly brought out her ECD and pointed out his name in the guild list. "He's under Fiora's household."

"Fiora? You mean that Blazing Heart?" He started to see the connection and felt relieved but the relief didn't last for long as he heard what follows.

"Yup, they were planning on marrying me and Neo yesterday, which was quite a shock of a proposal."

"Wait, you said no, right?" He blurted out, not really conscious of what he was saying anymore. "I didn't get any sleep because of that!"

"Huh? I... wasn't able to say anything since Neo rejected the idea anyways..." She blinked in confusion to how he was reacting to all this. "Uhmm, why would you... even lose sleep... because of that?" she started to blush bright red as her own words was misleading her to think what she thought Malware was getting at from this conversation and that very question dawned on him too.

"Wh-why?" Lost in contemplation, he remembered the whole agonizing night he just went through. The anger he felt when she was with some other Add beside her... the feelings of wanting to monopolize her all to himself... What was this feeling? Deep inside, he knew what it was but maybe he was just unable to really believe it himself. He knew love was not a game. Personally, he has been through that and knows the risk of it.

An awkward silence followed, especially when there were people passing by that bridge now and then. He was confused about his feelings, but something was telling him that it was now or never. Feeling nervous with the accumulating crowd going to Ariel and Camilla, he grabbed her hand and pulled her further in to the tunneling bridge, to give them more privacy.

"Uhmm, Mal...?" She nervously squeaked as she felt her heart racing as they came to a halt.

But before he could let her say anything else, he turned to her. Grabbing both of her shoulders, he looked straight into her eyes. "Allie. I really think that no one else can make you happier, not even Neo or especially any other Adds out there. I believe that you enjoy the time we spent together and even if it was short, I think there really was something going on between us, right?"

She was speechless but her heart was beating so loudly that she just doesn't know what to say.

Feeling a bit nervous with the silence that she is replying him with, he went into a slight panic. "W-well, I know that it is not a common occurrence for Add and Aisha to be together but despite all that I think it's the person is us that counts... and uhh you don't need to be conscious of appearances and all that, if there would be some issues, I am ready to defend you and... uhmm that... damn it! My head's going in circles!" Out of his frustrations he banged his hand on the wall side of the bridge, pinning her to lean on the wall as he sorted his thoughts. He started to think that he was pathetic for going around in circles, it was so unlike him. And as if there was something that nudged him back to his usual self, he swiftly looked back at her and said, "What I was trying to say is... be mine, Allie."

* * *

 **Dang it. That is it, I am ending it here. Hahaha wow. Pls, feel super free to comment. Gosh, I am also nervous trying to write out this confession. This is brain wracking! I don't know with you all but I was screaming while writing this. haha**

 **Btw, if the word counts keep increasing per chapter, feel free to tell me to lessen them if it is that needed, frankly, there were still more stuff that I plan to put into this chapter but I will stop here for now.**

 **Special thanks for Yuuko for helping suggest the setting of their confession~**

 **Disclaimer: Elsword is not mine~ See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
